Log splitters are in common use that support a log between a ram and a wedge shaped splitting blade and where a ram with a push plate engages one end of the log and moves the log into forceful engagement with the sharp edge of the splitting blade and continues the movement of the log relative to the blade to effect a splitting of the log. In such log splitters the sharp edge of the blade penetrates the end of the log and as the log continues to move relative to the blade the side surfaces of the wedge will force the log to split. During the splitting process the log is held in place by the tension created by the force of the push plate against the log end. If that tension holding the log in place against the push plate is exceeded by the force vector directed outward exerted by the ram, the log will slip unpredictably laterally or vertically across the push plate face and may actually be ejected unexpectedly outwardly from the desired position at the center of the push plate. This unexpected slippage and ejection of the log from the machine can impact the operator or a bystander, potentially causing injury.
Various designs of modification to a flat push plate are known including a chevron pattern shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,070. A diagonally oriented pattern of ridges is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,724. Some designs include raised edges on the perimeter of the push plate as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,441. Some disclose protrusions or spikes on the plate such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,239 and Swiss Patent No. CH 617384.
Despite all these attempts to stabilize the logs during splitting there remains a need for a durable and practical solution that prevents unwanted slippage and ejection of the log. Based on the foregoing, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a log splitter with a push plate design that minimizes or eliminates the unpredictable ejection of logs being split
It is also an object of the invention to provide a log splitter that overcomes or improves upon the problems and drawbacks associated with existing log splitter push plates.